


Hole Station (Metro 2033)

by Ferawyn



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferawyn/pseuds/Ferawyn
Summary: After Artyom returns Sasha, the kid, to his mother, the mother is grateful to him.I just played Metro 2033 and this (rather obvious) scene came to me while playing. It’s styled as one of his diary entries, so it might not be as graphic as some people would like. I still hope you enjoy reading it.Themes: Gratitude, Public sex, Conception, Family.





	Hole Station (Metro 2033)

I came across a boy in the tunnels, Sasha, still crying over the corpse of his uncle. His uncle had been fatally wounded by nosalises, though he had managed to kill the last of them before he bled out, saving the boy. Sasha told me there was a station nearby where he lived with his mother, and I took him with me. The boy was actually useful in spotting lurkers that tried to creep up on me from behind, though he made too much noise to have survived long on his own.

We reached Hole station without too much trouble, where his mother was waiting for him. It made the usually cautious first meeting with the guards a lot easier. I described the lurker infestation in the rooms we had passed through. They should rig up a few flamethrowers and burn them out. It looked like they could use the room, the station felt so crowded.

Sasha’s mother called to me when I passed by the campfire she shared with two other people. She was still very grateful for bringing back her son. She made me sit down and eat some of their food. It was good. It reminded me of the days when aunt Darya was still alive. She somehow always managed to make food taste better. This food tasted like that.

Then she did something strange. She wrapped a blanket around herself and moved her hands underneath it. I saw her pants drop down to the floor. Then she made me lie down next to the fire. I could see people around us watching, though no-one seemed surprised or upset. Sasha was staring at us, and the other woman, an elderly woman, maybe his grandmother, had her arm around him, keeping him quiet, and she too watched us both like a hawk.

His mother sat on my legs, draping the blanket over me as well. Then her hands opened my pants and I could feel her touching my penis, pulling it out. The blanket meant no one could see, but I still felt uncomfortable with everyone watching us. Her hands were warm though, and she stroked me, quickly making me hard. She moved forward and I felt something warm and slightly wet rubbing against me. She stared at me, gave me a quick smile, and then I just seemed to push into her and the feeling of warmth became wonderfully strong and tight around me.

I stared back into her clear blue eyes as she began moving up and down, and I suddenly realized I was no longer a virgin. I moved an arm under the blanket and reached up towards her chest. She was still wearing her upper clothes but I could feel the strange softness of her breasts underneath them. I was just able to feel the hard nubs of her nipples, and squeezed them. She smiled and leaned forward and began moving faster.

I closed my eyes, to enjoy the sensation of being inside her, and to try to ignore the stares of Sasha and the other people around us. I had started to moan softly, and I could hear her breathing getting louder as well. It was not long before the feeling of pleasure became overwhelming. I came, inside a woman. My balls clenched and my semen shot into her body. It was amazing.

I opened my eyes again to see she was straining her face, and she kept moving for a few more seconds, though she now had her hand covering her mouth and nose to keep herself quiet. She shuddered, and leaned forward, almost lying on top of me, and thanked me in a low breathy voice.

She pushed my penis back into my pants, then she struggled her own pants back on, before lying down herself. For some reason she bundled the blanket into a ball and placed it under her bottom, lifting her hips off the ground. It seemed a strangely uncomfortable position to me, lying with her hips and abdomen tilted up like that, but she was smiling, holding both her hands over her abdomen, her lips forming words, though she didn’t speak them out loud.

The older woman smiled at me then, and asked me my name, saying that she knew my seed would be as strong and generous as I was. It took me a while to understand what she meant, and I stared as several people came over to also place their hand on Sasha’s mother’s abdomen. Even Sasha had added his hand, at the prodding of his grandmother.

No one told me to go, but I felt my part was done, and I got up to leave. All around me people nodded and smiled at me as I passed. I looked back only once, seeing a knot of people having gathered around her. It is strange to think that in nine months time I might be a father. A father to a child I would probably never know. As the airlock doors opened once more in front of me, I thought how much more likely it was that it would be alive in nine months, than that I would be.

  


_Thank you for reading._


End file.
